


The Brave Little Orphan Boys

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Gen, Metahumans, Orphans, Psychological Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: As Batman patrols the night he follows a flashlight with a Batman signal to find a little boy in an alleyway keeping watch over an unconscious Batgirl.Finally complete.





	1. Brave comes in all sizes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story came from a dream. 
> 
> I thought it was a nice change of pace to write a story with family feels instead of my usual genres of romance, broken hearts, smut, kidnapping and arch criminals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he focuses his binoculars he panics a bit and practically throws himself over the edge.  
> Down below lies a prostrate Batgirl as a tiny child hovers protectively near, stroking her hand and talking to her.

**Prelude**

 Gotham City, dark, dirty, and gritty.

 

Crimes fill the night, 

Punctuated with screams.

 

He is here because he needs to be.

He is here because he has to be.

 

He made a promise all those years ago in an alley as his parents died.

He's here because he was spared.

 

He's here because there's

nobody else to do what he can.

 

Some say he's insane.

Some call him a criminal, a vigilante.

 

Some think he's a monster or a shadow in the night.

Some think that he is their worst nightmare.

 

He works outside the law for justice.

He is the Batman.

* * *

 

It is late, nearly morning as he swings silently over the rooftops.

It's been a rough night but it's far from over.

As morning approaches senses become sharper, on edge.

 It's quiet now and he considers calling it a night when he sees a tiny bat signal.

 He's curious about whether it's a lonely child who can't sleep or a genuine call for help, and so he follows it to an alleyway between two deserted apartment buildings.

 As he focuses his binoculars he panics a bit and efficiently throws himself over the edge, and opening his cape glides soundlessly down to the alley.

There lies an overcome Batgirl as a tiny child hovers protectively near, stroking her hand and talking to her.

He shows no fear as Batman appears, he seems to be waiting for him as he's shining his little flashlight.

  _"_ _It's okay Batman the scary guy left, and I'm watching her, waiting for you to see my Batman signal. She was crying but she's sleeping now."_

 

Batman's astonished at the tyke's bravery, he kneels down to check Batgirl who seems to be unconscious yet breathing evenly.

 


	2. Brave has a big brother, too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little boy insists on protecting Batgirl, and he and his brother have no home to call their own, so Batman piles both brothers on either side of Batgirl for the ride to the Batcave.  
> Milk and cookies to follow.

**Found**

"Did you see what happened?" Batman asked in a non-threatening voice kneeling down to the child's height.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let the bad guy hurt me, an' he sprayed purple stuff and then she got really scared and was crying like when I see monsters, but I stayed to keep her company so she wouldn't cry anymore and she fell asleep.  She's pretty like my mommy was.  Does she got any kids?  Are you the daddy?  I wanted you to come and take your wife to the hospital to get all better so she won't cry.  I don't like when mommies cry," he said with tears in his eyes. "Mommies should only cry from happy stuff like presents and hugs, not bad stuff like bad men." He sniffled.

The tiny boy was brave and adorable, and very protective of Batgirl.

"What's your name?" Batman asked gently.

"I'm Matty. Do you got kids, Batman? I don't eat a lot and I clean up all my own messes." Matty's eyes were huge and hopeful.

"Do you have any family, Matty?"

"I got my brother Cris, he's watchin' from the window up there."

 Matty waves and calls to the child barely seen in the third-floor window.

"Hi, Cris!"

Cris waves back timidly.

 Batman signals for the boy to come down, as he fashions a pillow out of Batgirl's cape for her.

 

"Do you have a family Matty, Cris, someone that takes good care of you?" Batman asked in his less gravelly voice.

"Not anymore." Cris answers." Our mom is dead, and our dad got put away for a long time."

"The lady in the foster house wouldn't feed us enough, and the man used to drink and hit us  **real** hard. And one of the boys wanted to do weird stuff to us, so we just left to stay by ourselves.

"We find lots of good food behind the restaurants at night, and behind grocery stores, they throw away lots of good fruit and milk and salad that's only got a little bit of brown. It's still a lot better than that crazy family. Now nobody can starve us and beat us, and we hide from all of the bad guys."

"That's a sad way to live, boys. Just you two all alone?" He asked softly

"Yes, just us. No one hitting, no one stealing our stuff, we eat when we're hungry and save some for breakfast. We just need a nice mommy or daddy, or both if _we get real lucky_." Cris said.

"I have to take Batgirl to my medical bay, do you boys want to ride with us?" Batman asked.

The boys exchanged excited glances, and unanimously said: "Yes, please!"

"If you have all of your things, we can go. Climb into the back and fasten your safety belts. I have to drive pretty fast." He smiled.

Kids always love fast cars.

 

The little one asked if he could sit next to Batgirl, being she didn't feel well and he offered to hold her hand the whole way.

He had a bit of a mom-crush on her.

Bruce loaded Barbara into the center back seat and belted her in with her cape behind her head as a pillow.

Matt straightened it just so.

Cris nodded that he'd done it right.

After the three passengers were loaded and safely harnessed, Bruce darkened the windows, and the Batmobile's engine roared loudly to life as the children giddily giggled.

 

* * *

 

**The Fabulous Batcave**

After the twenty minute drive at top speed, both children were fast asleep in their seats, like little cherubs.

Alfred had been advised beforehand and had egg sandwiches, fruit, and drinks laid out.

 The medical area was prepped with first aid and antidotes.

Bruce hated to wake them, but couldn't easily climb over the sleeping children to get Batgirl out of the car to the examination table.

He carried the tinier one, Matty, and Cris sensed Matty no longer next to him and woke himself up.

Batman helped the sleepy boy to a chair nearby.

Lastly, he carried Barbara to the exam table for a thorough check-up.

 

* * *

 

**Breakfast with the Bats**

 While the children enjoyed an early breakfast with egg sandwiches, fresh cut fruit, cold milk and juice, followed by Alfred's special hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream. (with double the normal amount of Belgian chocolate shavings over the cream.)

And then, Alfred's snickerdoodle cookies warm from the oven, perfect for dipping.

 

* * *

  **No Nightmares**

 

A few minutes later Batgirl was awake, and though still shaky she felt much better.

She saw Batman, then heard the children talking softly amongst themselves.

She confessed that she'd gotten out her re-breather late, and inhaled some fear gas inducing some frightening delusions.

She took the antidote late as well because she was protecting the children and it had a tranquilizing effect, which was better than the monsters that often haunted her fantasies.

She was feeling well now and the Fear Gas was almost completely out of her system.

 Batman didn't feel the need to be quizzing her on what she should have done better.

She already knew.

 She remembered the little boy that she'd hidden behind her cape to protect him from Scarecrow and his Fear Gas. 

She smiled, glad that he was unhurt.

 And she smelled fresh baked cookies. She suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Batman, let's get some breakfast, I'm starved."

 He quirked an eyebrow at her, she was always hungry, especially after a rough night.

 Tonight could have been a real disaster if it involved the Scarecrow, fear gas, and small innocent children.

Bruce was amazed that Barbara suffered nothing more than a slight headache and a little wooziness.

Usually, even a small puff of gas triggered delusions and nightmares for days on end.

 Batgirl asked if the boys were alright.

They seemed fine, just excited and hungry.

She joined the boys at the table and helped herself to a sandwich and a hot drink.

She amused the boys when she wore a whipped cream mustache.

Then she made a big show of licking it off her lips.

The littlest one guffawed out loud, as the older boy laughed behind his hand.

 It was sweet watching them.

 

* * *

 

**New Power**

 

When Batgirl mentioned her headache, little Matty came over and held her hand.

She thought it was the sweetest gesture until she felt a light electric current was buzzing from his little hand to hers.

In a moment her headache was gone, as was her dizziness.

"Wow, Matty, I feel much better, thank you."

 She looked quizzically at Bruce, who was watching as it happened.

 Chris chimed in, "that's Matty, he always makes you feel a lot better."

 "That's pretty amazing. He made my headache disappear completely. Better than aspirin."

 Batgirl thought he might have either magic or meta abilities.

"Has he always done that?"

Cris thought for a few moments.

"I'm not sure, l think it's only since we lost our mommy. If I started to cry, he'd hold my hand and I'd feel less sad."

* * *

 

**Very Adoptable**

 

Barbara joined Bruce near the dressing room and insisted that these children would never be treated fairly in Gotham's messed up foster family system.

With most of his younger ones grown and on their own, the house sometimes got way too quiet.

Bruce was thinking the very same thing.

Room and money weren't a problem.

He called upstairs to ask Alfred, who agreed.

They were so sweet and bright.

He didn't want to see someone get their hands on them for evil purposes, God Forbid.

 Next, he asked the children what they thought about becoming adopted by a very nice man with a good family who never hits or keeps kids hungry.

Cris and Matty spoke quietly among themselves for a few minutes.

Cris asked:"Can you both adopt us instead?"

That nearly made Batgirl cry with emotion.

She kindly explained that they only worked together, and were friends but not actually married or even boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

**Just One Kiss**

 

Little Matty insisted: "Yes, you do love each other! I know it in my heart! But you hide it like Halloween candy."

 

Batman was curious and had to ask. "What makes you think that, Matty?"

 

The little imp had an answer ready. "You were _real_ scared when you thought she got hurt. Not just a little. That's love!" 

 He looked at his partner, his friend for a decade now.

She looked straight back just waiting for the light to go on in his brain.

"Well, I do care about her. We're friends, and she cares about me too, I think. But love? That's a pretty big jump!"

Batman blushed and stammered.

 

 Cris had the perfect answer, a line from the Little Mermaid mixed with some Snow White.

"Well then, kiss the girl already, then you'll know if it's true love's kiss."

 Batman's eyes looked somewhat panicky.

 He can't base love on some fairy tales!

 

 Batgirl trusted what came out of the mouths of these babes.

 So she stopped thinking and grabbing his chin, kissed him soundly.

 She'd been aching to do that for ten years.

 When she released him he was speechless.

Batman's mouth hung open like a fish.

Batgirl had kissed him.

He'd liked it.

He wanted more.

 

 


	3. Kiss The Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Barbara have an idea to adopt the kids. 
> 
> Well, Bruce would do the adopting, and Barbara could come over to help with the homework, at the very least.
> 
> And how did these kids figure out that they had feelings for one another, anyway, darn it!

 

 **Can we keep them, please**?

 

Batman was thinking about that kiss.

It wasn't that he'd never thought of kissing Batgirl.

He'd thought about it for years, but it never felt right, like one turn down the wrong road and it would ruin everything that they had.

Their partnership, their friendship . . .

He was her mentor, for goodness sakes!

But. . .

That was some kiss!

 

 Batgirl really was just perfect.

She was beautiful, smart, and wonderful. 

He'd always felt a little something for her, how couldn't he?

But early on, in the beginning, she was much too young, and his best friend's daughter.

 

Then she was going out with Dick.

He thought that it would inevitably become marriage between them, and thought that Dick might have bought a ring with his trust fund.

 But then they seemed to drift apart. 

It couldn't have been his fault, could it?

Somehow he blamed himself for their breakup but never told anyone.

 

 And . . . That was really some kiss. . .

 

The kids were falling all over themselves from laughter and giggles after Batgirl grabbed Batman and really kissed him.

 Batman reacted strangely, but kids knew that men sometimes needed encouraging.

 Then, a moment later he returned a gentle kiss to Batgirl.

 He shook his head as though he had water in his ears.

 How did those kids know better than him exactly what he needed?

 "See, Now they can get married and adopt us!" Matty said, beaming.

 Cris added: "Yeah, and we can be a family! Does that make us get to be Robins?"

 

  Kids don't see complications, just simple solutions.

 "What? I swear these kids are trying to get one over on us!"

"They have their lives and our lives already planned out!" Batgirl remarked, smiling. Worse than our arch-enemies!

 

"Well boys, there's just one problem. _Batman_ isn't able to adopt anyone, because he's not the real person behind the mask.

You need a real person to adopt you.

Someone with a mailing address, and a house to live in. 

I can't have social workers checking on you here, it would compromise my whole operation, and Gotham needs me.

The Batcave isn't a home, just my work headquarters.

That's why I want my friend to adopt you.

He has lots of kids, but some of them are grown up and on their own.

He has a big house and yard, lots of room, and even a few pets.

And I'm sure he misses having small kids at home.

I think he would fall in love with you both, and keep you together. 

What do you say you meet him first before you make up your minds?"

Batman wanted them to think about it.  If they were as clever as he surmised, they'd figure it out as fast as Tim or Dick had figured him out.

 

"Do you promise he's a good guy who'll never ever hit us or starve us?" Matty asked.

 "If he does, I'll put him in jail myself," Batman assured them.

 

"And I'll help with a kick to the head," Batgirl promised, with her fist at the ready to fight for them.

 

After a few more whispers between them, they agreed.

 

 


	4. Get Those Kids a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce once again finds children he wants to adopt.  
> And what's happening with his relationship with Barbara?  
> He never meant to fall in love with her, but the children dared him to kiss her and see if it was true love's kiss.
> 
> The kiss that they shared, well, there were definite sparks. 
> 
> It was magical.  
> Had he secretly felt this connection all along?
> 
> Now, about those adorable little boys,  
> First, he had to get Gotham Child Services involved and get these kids into his home.
> 
> Then he could begin paperwork for their adoption.

 

* * *

** Let's Meet The Waynes **

 

It was getting brighter out as morning rose over Gotham.

Batman called Gotham Child Services later that morning to report that he'd come across a pair of orphaned brothers living rough.

He recommended Bruce Wayne to foster them.

The agency was familiar with Mr. Wayne, who had adopted or fostered a good many children by now.

He had a solid home and a particularly good record with the agency parenting foster children and adopting a few through the years.

They asked Batman to bring the children in for the records-keeping process to begin.

They would begin to search for any living relatives to the children, grandparents, or aunts and uncles.

The children would next undergo medical testing.

Mr. Bruce Wayne called the agency and offered to pay for the evaluations, knowing that Gotham City was strapped for cash.

They said that he could use any doctor that they approved.

Bruce mentioned a few names that they knew, and they agreed that it would indeed speed things along.

 After the children had been given a clean bill of health, the social worker visited Wayne Manor to monitor the home and the children.

He was very satisfied that Bruce could meet every possible need of the children and granted him temporary custody until the adoption process was concluded.

 

* * *

**Wayne Manor or Wayne Palace?**

 

Matty and Cris loved running up and down the stairs but were slowed down by Alfred for safety reasons.

Alfred, they were told, was in charge when Mr. Wayne was not around.

Usually, at home, they could find Tim, Stephanie, and Damien.

Dick and Jason were grown with their own apartments but they visited often, and soon grew close to the little boys.

 

Barbara came over often to help with homework and do fun things with them like blowing bubbles and trips to the zoo or the children's museum.

With all of the boys in the house, she and Stephanie were the fun big sisters.

Damien could be difficult sometimes, but Tim always shared his latest project.

Stephanie taught them how to make glitter bombs to annoy their brothers and Bruce with.

Bruce wasn't crazy over getting glitter bombed, but it was pretty harmless so he went along.

 

The boys were doing well in their new school. 

Bruce had enrolled them both in Gotham Academy, with Matty in kindergarten and Cris in the fourth grade.

 

* * *

 

**Bruce and Barbara?**

 

Bruce always admired Barbara as a person and as a hero.

She was perfect in every way.

Maybe he'd always loved her.

  
He felt more than just affection for her, but he always squashed it down for multiple reasons.

At first, it was because she was his friend Jim's daughter, and much too young for him to have those feelings for her.

When she began as Batgirl it was ten years ago, and she was only fifteen.

 

Later he felt that as her mentor he should try to keep a professional distance.

He believed that if they dated and things didn't go well it would ruin their work together.

 

That held no water because she'd already dated both Dick and Jason and still works well and stays friendly with both of them.

She was obviously mature enough to handle her personal business discreetly.

 

Maybe it was just him being neurotic, as usual!

He always saw the worst possible outcome, while she balanced the scale by seeing the best.

 

The big question became should Bruce date Barbara, or should Batman see Batgirl?

He guessed that if he decided to date her, he should probably discuss it with Jim first.

 

And just 'seeing' her wouldn't be fair to her, she deserved much better than that.

She was someone very special.

 

 

 

 


	5. The Boys Get Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Matty and his brother Cris finally get accustomed to life with Bruce and his many kids.  
> But this house seems to hold some secrets!

* * *

 

**Are there secrets to be found?**

 

The littlest ones sometimes wondered why and where everyone else but Alfred disappeared every now and then.

It was pretty mysterious how they seemed to have these unspoken signals and then suddenly everyone was in a huge rush to leave, with only Alfred staying behind for some company.

They thought at first it was some grownup stuff that they were too young to know about, but Damian usually disappeared too, and he wasn't much older than they were.

Maybe they'd find out after the adoption was finished.

It was a real mystery, even though Alfred acted as though it was the most natural behavior in the world.

 

A few weeks later, they had just about forgotten about all of those sudden disappearances. It helped that most of them came after the boys were sound asleep.

 

One bright day, it was finally time to go with Bruce (and all of his kids!) to Family Court to finalize the adoption process.

Matty and Chris put on their best Sunday outfits, and Barbara helped them with their real (not clip on) ties.

They looked so adorable that she took loads of pictures of the boys with Bruce and the other kids.

Alfred looked rather a bit more cheerful than usual, and looked like a proud grandfather ready to burst at the seams.

Bruce was humming a mindless little tune to himself as he got ready in his room.

There was still a little time before they left, and he and Barbara spent it kissing as much as possible.

All the while he was wondering if he should propose to her soon. They had been seeing each other for months now, and had known each other for over a decade. It wasn't like a long engagement would teach them any more about each other at this point.

But today was Matt and Cristian's day, and he wouldn't dare steal their thunder.

 

* * *

 

After the court proceedings and the signatures and promises, all was said and done.

 

Bruce took everyone out to eat at a nice restaurant.

Alfred deserved to be a part of this, and shouldn't have to cook.

 

This was a first for Matt and Cristian, they'd never been inside such a nice place before, although they sometimes had fished food from their dumpsters ages ago.

 

Bruce told them to order anything that they liked, even lobster.

 

Today was a once in a lifetime day, and they were being treated like a pair of princes.

 

The older kids teased their new little brothers just a little, enough that they really felt like a part of the family.

Barbara drew lots of hearts on their paper placemats with a red marker, then gave them each a large coloring book with a jumbo box of crayons to keep busy until the food came.

"That won't do at all, Barbara. Not to overshadow those fine coloring books and crayons, but I've brought a small gift for each of my new sons." Said Bruce. He then took several thin wrapped gifts from inside his jacket pocket, and presented them to the boys.

Matty and Cris exchanged excited looks and tore into their presents.

They each received a personalized tablet loaded with dozens of games and apps.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you Mister Wayne, I mean Dad!" Cris said excitedly.

"Yay, it's got Angry Birds and Toy Story! Thanks Daddy!" yelled Matty gleefully.

Both boys ran up to Bruce and hugged him hard.

"Read the back, sons." Bruce smiled.

"To my son, Matthew"

"To my son, Cristian"

The family all had tears in their eyes, especially Alfred and Barbara.

"Can you read the card to me, Barbara, please?" asked Matty.

"I can read it!" insisted Cristian.

"You read your own, I want Barbara to read mine, I like how she makes it sound nice." Matty blushed.

"To my new son Matthew, I love you today, and I'll love you more every day forever, Love, your Father." Barbara read the words as tears trickled down her face. She blew her nose, turning away from the onslaught of emotions.

"Mine says that too!" chimed in Cristian. "I love you too, daddy!"

 

Matthew couldn't decide which dessert he wanted to try, and neither could Cristian.

"Why don't we order one of each, and several forks so we can taste them all. If you have a favorite, I'll just order another one." Bruce said magnanimously.

"Oh, my gosh! Really dad?" Cris asked.

"Can we really?" said Matty.

"Of course boys. You're part of the family now. Now, I don't like wasting food, but with all of these hungry mouths, I doubt there'll be any crumbs left. Everyone agreed?"

 

A loud "Yes" resounded around the table.

 

"I still want my own serving of cheesecake, though!" grinned Barbara, "with a cappuccino."

 

Bruce smiled at her, in fact, besides the boys he couldn't take his eyes off of her all day.

She looked beautiful in her dress, it was a nice change from her usual jeans with a tee shirt.

 

"You look very nice today, Barbara" he said softly for her ears only.

She colored slightly. "Thanks, Bruce," she whispered back.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
